


No One Knows

by AAVasconcelo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAVasconcelo/pseuds/AAVasconcelo
Summary: No one was supposed to know...but he knew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READ THE FIC!!!
> 
> Hi guys! So... I don't know if you saw the latest rumors but apparently Melissa is dating Chris so I thought about writing a fic inspired on this news. I had thought about it before but only now had time and inspiration to finish and post.
> 
> It's not my intention to offend anyone and I'm sorry for not being about Kara and Mon-El. I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to comment.
> 
> Thank you all for the love and kindness I always receive! And thanks for reading! Love you all!

No one knew. 

No one could know, at least not until was all set and sorted out. She was broken into a million pieces and the simple fact of going out of bed or changing was consuming all the left energy on her body. 

The nights weren’t made to sleep anymore. Instead, they became time to pass trough all the memories she had built by his side, searching for flaws on her atitudes, searching for answers, searching for mistakes. 

At each remembrance her heart would sink more, slowly and painfully. She was drowning herself into cold waters, wondering if he was doing the same. It was supposed to be okay, it wasn’t supposed to hurt that much, they had such lovely moments together, but as her mother used say “The one who loves much, hurts much.”

Now she understood what that phrase meant. 

If only had one single inch of her life without his presence, one tiny moment on the last 5 years that he wasn’t part of. Perhaps she would face all that easily.

On the arrangement she could kept the house but she wished she couldn’t. Every room had in it a part of him embedded. He was deep-rooted on that wooden ground underneath her feet. Her bed now seemed so big and so the house.

It was only her.

No one couldn’t say that she hadn't tried though, because the moments she wasn’t with him she was thinking about him. She asked for her director to bring him to the show so they would be closer. All she could do was care about him even tough he made clear it wasn’t enough on their last fight, before he grabbed his suitcase and walked away.

She wasn’t there when he came to pick up his things and she was glad for that. See him vanishing with all those little memories, all the frames with their family photos, emptying out the wardrobe. She wouldn’t be able to watch it.

Their years together were slipping through her fingers, that no long had a ring on it, just like he was. 

Now a minute felt like hours, an hour felt like days and days felt like eternity to pass. Even though all she wished was to stay in bed and let her body sink on the soft sheets she had duties to accomplish, appointments, photoshoots where everyone would be expecting her smiles, her laughter, her happiness.

It was curled up lips covering a stabbed heart. She had to do that, it was her job and she would drown herself into it, anything to forget what was going inside her.

She didn’t know if one day she would be able to look at him as normal as she looks to people around her daily. Would the awkwardness vanish? Would time heal all wounds after all? She was hopping so because part of her would always care for him and she, somehow knew, in his own way, he still would care fore her.

As people say, the show must go on. She smiled, she laughed, she sang, she acted, she played a romance, she kissed and hugged. Day after day things got easier, lighter. Slowly she came back to her normal being.

Until a request was made. She had no way to refuse, after all, no one knew.

For them was only a dress, something common, something she had passed for already. No one knew and so she would need to be as professional as she could.

She swallowed down the knot that formed in her throat and put the dress on. Filming was on her assignment for the day. One hour later she locked herself up in her changing room and cried her eyes out. No one heard but him, the friend, the show colleague. From the other side of the door he felt her pain as his own.

He wanted to put her in his embrace and tell her everything was going to be okay. He wanted her to stop crying and start smiling around again. But sure he knew how a broken heart could hurt and maybe that was why he wanted so badly to fix hers.

He stayed by her door until the sound stopped. Opening carefully the door he found her figure asleep on the couch, the dress trashed on the corner. Gently he kissed her cheek and covered her asleep body with a blanket.

He felt guilt. He shouldn’t be there, he shouldn’t invade her privacy.

No one was supposed to know and he would be the one keeping that secret.

He left the room. She should get some rest, she should have good dream. She deserved a good sleep, she deserved her smile back, she deserved a healed heart, she deserved better.

No one was supposed to know, but since he does he would do everything in his power to be the one to vanish with her sadness, to bring happiness to her days again the same way she involuntary brings to his. 

No one could know that he felt that way for her since the first beginning. 

He couldn’t know that months later she would feel the same way.


End file.
